Trying To Get Through
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: While Lilly and Miley finally come together after difficulties, can Lilly help Miley figure out how she can be more than just a great singer? AU Liley Collaboration...by Turn.Me.On and -boo.yah.the.great.idiot-21
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -oh.yeah-21 here...why am I saying this? Well because this isn't just my story now. This is a collaborative fanfic by me and Fritolays! This is going to be awesome, so we hope you all enjoy it too...**

* * *

**Trying To Get Through**

Miley's POV

I stood at the doorway of my house, staring down the street for a minute. This was it, the first day of junior year. I knew I shouldn't be too nervous, but it's at my new high school and Malibu of all places. I was good at making friends at my old school back home. But I just wasn't sure about this place. Now I knew I would be told most of this any second and to hurry up and go to school. A few seconds later I heard the door open behind me. I was right.

"Ok, so maybe I'm a little nervous but…" I turned around to look at my Mom and wait for her comforting words.

"You'll do fine, don't worry about a thing. I know Malibu is different and bigger, but you're a wonderful person Miley. And you have always been great at making friends."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Now get going or you'll be late." She pulled away quickly.

"Alright, bye Mom." I chuckled, glad she helped put a smile on my face. She gave me a wave goodbye and I began the short walk to school.

As soon as I arrived to the entrance of the school, it was still full of students. Everybody was busy, all around me. They had all the high tech gadgets that weren't seen much back in Tennessee. Everyone was showing things off to their friends, texting or calling people, working on last minute assignments and some kids even skateboarding across empty benches.

I couldn't believe it, there was only five minutes left until school started and nobody looked like they were in a hurry. Well I sure as hell cared. I ran to the office quickly and got my new student schedule. Once I found my first class, I walked into the classroom and I sat down quickly. There were only a few minutes left and only a few other kids in the room.

A couple desks over from me, sat a dark brown haired guy with a big jacket, by the looks of it, I assumed he was on the football team. Sitting on top of his desk was a girl, a beautiful blonde haired girl laughing, probably at something the guy said. The girl looked at me once she noticed I was looking at them. Then she quickly got off her desk and walked over to me. I was a little embarrassed, but still looked back at her.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked me, a bit excited.

"Fine." I tried not to say much with the accent I had.

"Are you new?" she tried to get more out of me.

"Uh, yeah." Aw hell, if I was going too make friends I'd have to talk more sooner or later.

"I figured you might be, because I don't think I've seen you before."

"Um yeah, I'm Miley Stewart, I just moved here from Tennessee." I said as I was looking at my desk, then I looked back at her, she was just smiling still.

"That's cool, my name's Lilly Truscott and well, I've lived here most of my life. I like your accent by the way. I think accents are pretty cool. Don't try and hide it."

"What? I wasn't hid-"

"Yeah you were."

"But I-"

"Come on give it up it's cute, so talk more." Just then the bell sounded. I suddenly became aware that the room had been filled with students. When? I don't know. It seemed like we were the only two people in the room when I was talking with Lilly. "Well I guess class is starting, but I'll see you around Miles." Wow, she sure made up a nickname for me fast.

Then Lilly, went back over to her desk and sat down. I smiled at her as she walked off. Now I was more happy that another person was making my first day not as scary as I thought it might be.



All throughout class, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes on the lesson being taught at the front of the class. Instead, my eyes kept drifting to a certain blonde haired somebody sitting a few desks to the left of me. I'm quite surprised and happy that my glances have gone un-noticed.

I noticed that for most of the class, she and that football player looking guy from earlier were passing notes back and forth. I wonder if they are together. They must be with the easy camaraderie they seem to have. They certainly make an odd looking couple, Lilly with her skater chick looks and him most certainly being a jock. Weirder things have happened I guess.

Having my mom be 100 percent ok with me being a lesbian is definitely one of those weird things in my book. Having been born and raised in good ole Tennessee, I know it's not the norm for parents to be ok with things like that. I'm completely grateful for it though. It's made my life much easier and has certainly brought my mom and me closer together. We have always been close, but knowing that I can tell her _absolutely anything_ makes us that much closer.

As I see another note being tossed back and forth, I wonder what they could be talking about. Perhaps what they will be doing after school today or maybe about a date they have this weekend. I find the thought of that greatly disappointing.

Wow, my first day of school and I'm already crushing on a girl. That has got to be a world record for me. And of course she's straight. I always fall for the straight ones. Oh well, back to copying down notes and actually paying attention in class.


	2. Chapter 2

--

**Disclaimer: I noticed we forgot the disclaimer in chapter 1 so I'm just gonna say that sadly, neither one of us own Hannah Montana. :(**

**AN: The Great Idiot and I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and kind words. Muchas Gracias.**

**Trying To Get Through**

Chapter 2

Lilly's POV:

I noticed the new girl, Miley, glancing in our direction all throughout class. I'm not sure if she was trying to catch a peek at me or at Oliver. We've been passing notes back and forth for the last 15 minutes trying to kill time. The first day of classes are always so boring with teachers going over syllabuses and unacceptable behavior in class. I catch another glance in our direction from Miley just as another note from Oliver lands on my desk. Unfolding the note, I read what Oliver has to say. It seems my current thoughts about a new brunette is now our new topic of discussion.

_Hey, so you talked to the new girl. What's she like? She's cute. She keeps looking over here. I think she likes me. Oh yeah, Smokin' Oken strikes again._

I don't even have to look over at Oliver to know that he's got a grin on his face. I can even imagine him popping his collar as he wrote the last sentence. That boy really does think he's God's gift to women. Ha. I love him, but he is seriously a doughnut sometimes.

I quickly write back my reply.

_She seems nice. Did you hear her accent? It's fricking adorable. She's from Tennessee and has a southern twangy accent. She was trying to hide it at first. And yeah, she's definitely cute. I'd even go as far to say she's hot. And Oliver, not every girl likes you. She could be looking at me you know. _

I toss the note back on his desk and I hear him chuckle as he reads it. It's not long before the note is back on my desk.

_An accent? I gotta hear this. And for the record, ALL girls want me! I bet she doesn't even swing that way. You want to make a bet to see who gets a date with her first? Will be an easy win for me. _

Oh the nerve of him sometimes. I look over at him to see that he has one eyebrow lifted in an arrogant manner. Hastily, I jot down my reply.

_All Girls?! I never liked you! And a bet? You're so on. And when I win, you as the loser, have to wear a dress to school!_

Folding the note up, I wait until the teacher turns back around to face the chalkboard before tossing the note back to Oliver. I picture Oliver in a dress and can't help but giggle at the picture it presents in my mind. Oh, I'm so winning this bet to see this. And the big bonus will of course be the date with Miley.

I look to my right and see that she's currently jotting notes down from the board into her notebook. I guess she's the studious type. It's kind of cute how she crinkles her brow as she writes.

Seeing the note back on my desk, I open it to read Oliver's reply.

_First off, you don't count, and secondly, you're on. But, I'm gonna win, and when I do, YOU have to wear a dress to school for an entire week!_

Ok, I know what you're thinking. What's the big deal about me wearing a dress? I am a girl after all. It's not that simple though. I just simply DON"T do dresses. I can't stand 'em. I pretty much look like a dork wearing them and I admit, I'm a bit of a tomboy. But ok, I think I can deal with that if I were to lose, which I'm not, so it's a moot point.

I don't bother to write down a reply as class has just ended. Instead, I just lean over slightly towards Oliver and whisper to him.

"Bet! You're on!"



Miley's POV:

As the bell rings to signal the end of class, I cast one last glance at Lilly before packing up my books. She's leaning over towards her boyfriend whispering something to him.

"Hey Miles, Miley!" Lilly calls to me as I'm heading for the door. "What's your next class? I'll show you how to get there."

I pull my schedule out of my backpack and hand it to her. A grin comes to her face as she reads over it.

"Cool, we have a lot of the same classes. I'll be able to show you to 1st, 2nd, 4th, lunch and 6th. Well, you already know where 1st period is obviously," she says with a blush as she looks back at the class we just exited. "I can show you to your other classes as well if you want me too. Anyhow, uh, what do you think of Seaview High so far?"

"I think I'm gonna like it here," I say with a sly grin on my face while glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. Oh yeah, I think I'm definitely gonna to like it here. Well as soon as I figure out how to win her from her boyfriend.



The next few classes flew by, I was too busy thinking of the blond haired wonder. Then before I knew it, it was lunch time. Lilly showed me what food was best and what she didn't recommend. Luckily I brought my own lunch as I've always hated cafeteria food.

We sat down at a table and Lilly sat next to her friend. I looked between the two of them, figuring out what I should say, but then her boyfriend spoke up. "Oh I guess I never introduced myself yet." He started to flirt…odd. "I'm Oliver Oken, also known as-" he started to pop his collar, but Lilly cut him off.

"Oh shut it Oken." She punched him on the side of the shoulder. "He thinks he's such a ladies man, so he calls himself, 'Smokin' Oken'." Lilly air quoted and rolled her eyes. Then she started eating.

I was confused for a moment, but then it clicked. "So Lilly, by the way you said that, I'm assuming you two aren't together then?"

She chuckled a bit. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Well, in first period by the way you guys were laughing with each other and passing notes all the time, I just wondered what it might be about." I shrugged my shoulders and then started eating. Then Oliver suddenly spoke up.

"Hey I really do like your accent too, by the way. Lilly told me that it's _frickin_ _adorable_!" then I heard Lilly slightly gasp. Apparently Oliver wasn't supposed to say that.

I suppressed a giggle and then looked up at Lilly while eating my sandwich. She had a huge blush that began to come across her cheeks. She was bowing her head as she was eating. So I just waited for someone to speak; Lilly did, after a minute the cute blush had faded. "Pfsst, no way, we're just really good friends, ever since we were little." She nodded and so did Oliver.

"So have you made any new friends here yet?" Oliver asked me.

"Other then you guys, no I haven't."

I saw Oliver look at Lilly and give her a sly look. Lilly simply glared back at him. He turned back to me. "Have you been looking around to date? Or is it too soon for you?"

"Get off her back Oliver," Lilly said to him with another punch in the shoulder. "She doesn't need that right now. It's none of your business."

For some reason I felt comfortable around them, so I just talked with them about it. "No it's really ok guys. Well I'm not with anybody right now, so I guess you could say I'm available. But I'm also not too anxious right now." Of course that last part was a total lie, but what else was I supposed to say?

"But you're available?" Oliver asked to make sure. That boy was a total give away.

"Uh, since I'm not with anybody, I think you can do the math from there. Right Oliver?" he gave me a small glare, then Lilly smiled at me.

"Hey hey, you're doing well at talking to him when he acts like a doughnut. Almost as good as me." she put her hand up and I high-fived it. That one second…_electricity_! That one touch…_amazing_! When I put my hand back on the table I looked at her face, she was looking down, by the look on her face it looked like she had just shocked herself. She couldn't swing my way…could she? Maybe I could figure it out.

"So uh, if you guys have been such great friends for so long, have you ever thought about…dating each other?" Wow, that came out bolder then I expected.

They glanced at each other, then Oliver spoke. For just a second I glanced at a nervous looking Lilly. "Well uh, I guess you could say that, I'm not really her type. Ow! Hmm…" Oliver suddenly groaned right after I had hear a thud under the table. "You know what, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a minute. I'll just let you two stay here and…chat." Then he walked off into to hallway, limping slightly.

"Lilly what was-" I pointed at the limping away Oliver, then she cut me off to avoid the subject.

"So Miles, what's Tennessee like? Why'd you move to California? What kind of music do you like?" She asked all in a rush, while leaning on her arms and staring at me. I tried to figure out how to answer most of the questions.

"Oh well, Tennessee is really nice, at least I like it 'cause I'm a country girl you know. And I do like country music of course, then I kind of like pop too. I do like to play the guitar too. Anyway Lilly, if you don't mind me asking, what did Oliver mean when he said you're not his type?" there came a blush spread across her cheeks again.

"That's so cool that you play the guitar. Wait a minute you never answered why you moved-"

I wasn't sure I was ready to answer that question yet. I stopped her. "Lilly, you're pretty random you know?" I smiled, so did she. "So…do you like anyone then?"

"Oh, haha I-I guess you could say so, but it's not really-"

"Oh come on, I know I've only been here for like half a day, but you can tell me." I prodded her to keep talking.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2...not chapter 1... because I forgot. Oh Yeah that's right, _The Great Idiot _is at the Authors Note stearing wheel this time! So _Fritolays_ and I figured that because of those other shorter chapters, we'd give you a nice long one. And we'd like to thank all of you reviewers for helping us think this will be a great story. Ha just kidding, of course it'll be an awesome story. Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 3**

Miley's POV:

"It's just…well whatever I say, do you promise not to freak out?" she said in a hushed tone.

"Lilly, I don't know any one else, so how would I know whether to freak or not?" I chuckled. But Lilly kept a serious face. She obviously wanted me to be ok with it too. "Yeah I promise."

Then she started to whisper. "Alright, well I know this probably isn't what you're used to, since you've been living back in Tennessee and all, but Miles…I-I'm gay." She whispered even quieter. I was a bit shocked at first at how straight forward she was, coming out just like that. Yet I was also impressed that she was trusting me with as big of a secret as that for someone she has only known for half the day. Then it suddenly hit me that she does swing my way and I may just have a chance with her. These thoughts took me somewhere else and I was snapped back into reality with Lilly waving her hand in front of my face. "Miley, Miley, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I was just thinking so…"

"So are you cool with this then?"

"Yeah, it's really fine with me." I nodded with a smile, a smile that began to grow.

"Are you sure? Cause I know that's what you're not used to over in those states right?"

"No, it's not very much accepted at all. I know it is here a lot, but I'm really fine with it anyway." Now the question is, should I tell her straight out?

Lilly's POV:

I look over to Miley and see that she seems to be contemplating something. I hope she wasn't lying about being ok with this and isn't freaked out by me now.

"Ok, since you've been so honest with me even though you don't really know me, I'll be honest with you," She says before taking a big breath. She looks around the hall before leaning in towards me and whispering into my ear, "I'm a lesbian too."

I think I felt her lips lightly brush my ear, but I'm not quite sure and I can't help but shiver at the feeling of her warm breath as it causes sensations to stir throughout my body.

She pulls back and looks at me expectantly. I guess it's safe to say that she's completely okay with my gayness. Whew, Thank God for that. If she wasn't into girls, I had no idea on how I was going to get her to go on a date with me.

"Ok, that's good to know," I respond. I can't help but match the smile she has on her face.

"Oh, and why is that," she asks with a raise of her brow as we maneuver our way through the throng of people milling about in the hallway.

"Welllll, it makes what I'm planning on asking you much, _much_ easier," I say with grin.

"Oh? And what are you planning on asking me?" She asks while lightly bumping my shoulder with hers.

Keeping with the playful banter we have going back and forth, I flirtatiously ask, "Wanna go out with me on Friday night?"

Her answering grin is all the answer I need. Of course I still patiently wait for her response. I'm pretty sure, but not positive that she's going to say yes.

"I'd love to." Is her response as we walk into our next class and take our seats.

All throughout class, we both had winning smiles on our faces. Miley's didn't leave her face once, not even when Amber and Ashley mocked her loudly from behind about her accent. Mine briefly faltered until I saw it didn't bother her in the slightest.

The teacher had just turned back towards the chalkboard when she turned in her seat and leaned towards me a bit.

"Should I tell the two girls behind me that one has something _HUGE _stuck in her teeth and the other has some brown stains on the back oh her pants?" She mock-whisperingly asks me. "Kinda looks like she had a bathroom accident if you ask me." She adds while shaking her sadly then turns back in her seat and faces the front of the classroom.

A loud bark of laughter escapes before I can get a hold of myself and clamp my hand over my mouth as I watch both Amber and Ashley jump out of their seats and start for the door. They both freeze in their steps as the teacher yells after them.

"Ms. Dewitt! Ms. Addison! Where do you think you are going?! Both of you, detention today after school for disrupting my class!" Mrs. Waters angrily states.

I didn't have to bother holding back my laughter now. The whole classroom is laughing at the site that Amber and Ashley are making. Ashley is holding a textbook to her butt and slowly backing herself towards the door while Amber tries to ask Mrs. Waters if they could go to the bathroom without opening her mouth or moving her lips.

Without waiting for an answer, they both turn and high tail it out of the classroom, towards I'm guessing, the nearest bathroom.

As the teacher finally gets the classroom back under her control, I turn and face Miley.

"Did they really have something in their teeth and on their butt?" I whisper so the teacher doesn't catch me.

She tilts her head while sporting a big grin.

"Nope!" She answers with a pop of her lips.

My God, I think I love this girl already! She's managed to embarrass and humiliate the two of the biggest bullies, _and_ on her first day. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite her in the butt later on, although knowing the terrible twosome as I do, it will.

As the bell rings signaling the end of class, I quickly pack up my books and wait for Miley to do the same.

As we make our way to our next class, I hook my elbow in hers and smile shyly at her. She gives me a heart-warming smile in return.

"You-…are my hero Miles! I can't believe you put them in their place like that! And in front of the whole class no less!" I can't stop gushing. "Oh, and you got them detention! This will be around the whole school by lunch. You know…they will most likely retaliate against you in some way." I cautiously add.

"I'm not worried about it. If they do, they do. As my Da-….as my Daddy used to say, 'There's no use crying over spilt milk'," she calmly states while wiping away a single errant tear trailing down her cheek.

I want to ask her about whatever's bothering her, but I can tell she doesn't want too, by her body language and the blank look her face is now sporting.

"Well, if they _do_ try something, I'll be right there beside you, ok?" I softly tell her as we walk into our next class of the day.

It seems I've said the right thing as she offers me a small smile in return.

"Thanks Lilly."

We take our seats, take out our notebooks, and wait for class to begin. I quickly glance at Miley before the bell rings and find her zoning out. Most likely thinking about whatever it was that caused her earlier tear. Being able to really look at her without the fear of being caught, I see just how beautiful her eyes are. They are a deep crystal blue that almost borders on gray. Simply said, beautiful. _All_ of her.

I stop my gazing and face the front of the classroom as the teacher walks in. I guess it's time to learn. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to think about my brunette beauty later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

School ended quickly and I was finally free to think. To think about the doubts I had on whether to tell Lilly or not, about why I was suddenly upset earlier. I could tell she knew, I could tell from the glances she gave, but I didn't show that I knew. And especially from the way I looked lost in thought and the obvious tear running down my face. This was no secret, it was just simply…painful. I'll tell her in time though.

"So Miley, where do you live anyway?" Lilly asked as we walked out of the school building.

"Oh just a few blocks up from here." I pointed in the direction, then looked back over to her. "Why where do you live?"

"That is so cool, I live just a street over from there." she stated with excitement.

"That's cool. So would you…" hesitated, but I knew my Mom wouldn't mind at all. "…would you like to come over just for a minute and meet my Mom?"

"Yeah of course, I'd love too." she beamed as we continued to my house.

We walked in and my Mom was there waiting, already preparing dinner. "Hey Mom, I'm home." I said as I walked in the door. She walked over to me, excited.

"Well hey honey, how was your first day?" she put an arm around my shoulder.

"It went surprisingly well. In fact I already made a friend."

"Oh Miley I knew you could do it. So what's your friend like?"

"Well she's just right…" I turned around and Lilly wasn't still right behind me. I walked back out the door a little. "Lilly since when did you become so shy? Don't worry, my Mom will love you, now come on in." she sighed as I tugged her in by linking arms with her.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you two to catch up." she whispered into my ear.

"That's fine." I whispered back and then turned to my Mom. "Mom this is Lilly. We have several classes and lunch together, so I got to see the school easier. Oh and she lives just a street over."

"Well hi Lilly, how are you? I'm Susan Stewart." They shook hands. I was so happy that they got along so well, I just wanted to tell Mom, then and there, that I even had a date.

Lilly's POV:

"I'm doing great thanks! And it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Stewart," I say smiling politely, trying to make a good first impression. With our date this Friday in mind, I'm making sure to be on my best-est behavior. It simply wouldn't do at all for her to hate me, because if all goes well, I'm going to be with her daughter for a long time to come.

I just know it. It's a feeling I have deep inside.

"Oh, call me Susan, Mrs. Stewart makes me sound so _old_!" She tells me with a laugh.

I can see exactly where Miley gets her smile from, it's identical to her moms. In fact, it looks like she got almost all her looks from her mother. If you go by the idea that you'll age and grow up to look like your mother, well then Miley is going to be beautiful when she's her mom's age. I mean, she's already beautiful now, but she is going to age so gracefully if she follows in her mother's footsteps.

"Old?! You don't look a day over 30!" I say turning on the charm. She of course laughs at this. Oh yeah, I'm thinking I'm making a great first impression. Go Me. "And I don't think I can call you Susan, but will you settle for Mrs. S?"

Still smiling widely, she shakes her head yes to the nickname.

"Well Lilly, I'm so glad Miley's already made a friend on her first day. She sometimes has a hard time-

"MOM!" Miley interrupts what was probably going to be something embarrassing. "We're going to go my room and work on our homework," she adds while grabbing my hand and gently tugging me towards the staircase.

"It really was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. S!" I yell over my shoulder as we quickly ascend the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We reach Miley's bedroom and I look around and take everything in. Her queen size bed is to the left as we walk in and centered on the wall. It's done up in different shades of red and sitting on top her pillow in the middle is a cute little brown teddy bear.

To the left of her bed is a nightstand and on it sits a picture of a boy who looks to be our age or maybe a year or two older with his arms around Miley's shoulders from behind. He has slightly long light brown hair, boyish good looks, and is smiling goofily into the camera. I wonder if maybe he was an old boyfriend before she realized her sexuality.

On the nightstand to the right of the bed is another picture frame, this one with an older man with shoulder length brown hair and a light goatee with a younger looking Miley sitting on his shoulders grinning hugely. Hmm, must be her father.

The walls are painted in two shades, a light pink on bottom being separated by white chair molding, and an even softer shade of pink on top. White crown molding and baseboards also circled the room giving her room a very sophisticated look.

Her bed frame, dressers, night stands were all white giving the entire room a look of innocence that seemed to suit her perfectly. A couple of posters of her favorite musicians and bands adorned one wall leaving the others mostly blank aside from a large mirror that hung above her dresser.

Above her bed hung a large white satin memo board that had a collage of pictures of what I'm assuming are her friends and family in Tennessee. There are even a couple of pictures of Miley riding a horse around what looked like barrels.

After taking in Miley's room, I turn and look at her to find her watching me intently, probably waiting for my opinion on her room.

"I like your room. It suits you perfectly," I tell her with a smile.

She chuckles throatily before saying, "You don't even know me."

I concede with a small nod of my head.

"True, but I can just tell from what I know of you so far," I respond back.

I walk over to her nightstand and pick up the picture frame of her and the boy but she quickly rushes over and snatches it from my hands to reverently set it back on her nightstand. I just have to raise my brow at this odd behavior. I notice the smile from earlier is now gone only to be replaced with a deep frown.

"Is that or was that an old boyfriend," I can't help but ask. I admit, seeing the happiness and joy radiating from her face while some guy has his arms around her is making me a _slight bit_ jealous. I know I have no right, but I just can't help it. There's just something about her that has completely drawn me in.

"That is my… that _was_ my brother," she corrects herself, not breaking her stare from the picture in question.

I can see her trying to hide the look of pain that flashed on her face briefly and it makes me feel like such an ass. Here I am getting jealous over a non-existent boy friend and it's her brother. I don't bother asking what happened to him. I figure she'll tell me when she's good and ready to. I just walk up to her and softly pull her to me in a gentle hug. I guess she needed one, cause she just collapses in my arms and begins to softly sob into my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Oh yeah, I love posting these a/n. Oh and who is this you might ask? _The Great Idiot_! That's right, I feel good about myself. Alright enough of myself. This isn't about me and my big head, this is about the story that's being posted right now! Finally, very sorry about the wait. Oh, and! And! The writer that's writing it with me! _FRITOLAYS_! Everyone, Fritolays would like to say, and I quote, "Thanks to everyone for reading and all that jazz." Isn't that cool? So please keep reading and reviewing! Then maybe next time Frito will drop in and leave the a/n. Yeah, so if you all want a break from The Great Idiot and my a/n, then read and review, so maybe I'll let Frito in here.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

Lilly's POV:

After several minutes of crying, she slowly came to a stop, yet with shaky breaths. Then she slowly looked up at me, eye's still red with tears "I-I'm sorry, I just-" I silenced her with my finger to her lips.

"It's ok, it's fine." I rubbed her back gently with my other hand. "But are you ok now?"

"Well sort of, it's just that…" she sniffed a little and I tried to wipe away what I could from her tearstained face. "…that it was another reminder of that awful night that they…" Miley trailed off as she looked over to her nightstand at the two pictures. I looked back over at her as she had her eyes locked on the pictures. Then a few more tears came silently sliding down her cheeks, I wiped them away quickly.

"No no, it's really ok. You know, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want too." I said to her while rubbing her back still.

She took a deep breath as she sounded like she was back to normal. "No it's ok, I think I should now anyway. Well first of all, my Dad and my brother liked to hunt. Well it happened in Tennessee…"

**Flashback**

I looked out the window of my house, out at the back yard, the beautiful stretch of land and covered by a perfect clear blue sky. Perfect weather. I ran over from the window to my Daddy and my brother. They were both getting their jackets and leather boots on.

"Daddy, I don't see how all that is necessary, it's perfect weather outside and the sky is clear all over. All this stuff is going to do is weigh ya'll down." I motioned at the unnecessary gear they were putting on.

"Miley, how many times have I told you this? Some of the best huntin places are down near the swamp." My Dad said. "This way we won't get cold or muddy."

"Alright, but I just figured that it was such a nice day outside, maybe you guys wouldn't have too worry about it."

"We'll be deep in the woods, so I hardly think the sun can come through the trees that well. Think Miley, think." Jackson said to me sarcastically.

"Oh I do think and a whole lot better then you boy."

"Is that how it is huh? Well then Miley you-"

"Alright, alright that's enough you two." Mom stepped in between us. "Miley, just say goodbye to your brother so they can hurry before it's too late please?"

I folded my arms in a pout. "Bye Jackson." I said through gritted teeth.

"Uh Bye-bye." He smirked and walked outside.

"See you two ladies in a few hours. Don't worry, we'll be back before dark." My Dad said and gave my Mom a quick kiss and then kissed me on top of the head. "Bye Miley, and don't worry we'll be fine, you know we've done this several times before."

"Yeah I know." I smiled then Mom and I waved as we watched them drive off in the truck.

--

A few hours past and Mom and I had done what we usually do on Dad and Jackson's hunting days. We drank some Loco Hot Cocoa and played some games. But after those few hours, we had been expecting them any minute, but that never came.

"Mom, it's dark out you know." I reminded her.

"Yeah I know baby girl and I'm gettin a little worried. Maybe I'll try your Daddy's cell phone."

"But he never gets a signal out there." No, you got to think positive Miley.

"I know, but he could be driving back right now, so it's worth a try." Mom said as she was already on the phone, waiting. She shook her head and sighed. "No, no answer."

I started thinking of other things that could have happened. "It could just be car trouble." I pointed out.

"Yeah, that could be. We'll just have to keep wai-" Suddenly the phone rang, Mom picked it up in a flash. "Hello...?" I just simply listened for a moment as there seemed to be no break in the voice coming from the person on the other end. Then suddenly Mom spoke. "…y-you're sure? And where did it happen?" Seconds after that question, she hung up the phone and grabbed my arm to start running out the door. "Miley come with me hurry up." she began to get into the other car, I followed.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked as I put my seat belt on and we drove away.

"Your father and broth-" she started to say and then looked at the road as tears began to come down her cheeks and she sniffed a bit. My heart skipped several beats. I began to breathe really fast. I needed to know more.

"Mom please it's ok, what happened?" I asked as I too started to let a few tears flow.

She seemed to have composed herself now, so she could tell me what was happening. "I'm sorry Miley, it's just that your father and brother have been in a really bad car accident and that was the police calling me to let me know. He said we could come down to the scene of the accident right now." she said and sniffed some more. "It's alright sweetie, we're here." I had been crying myself to tears now too. Mom stopped the car and we both got out quickly.

Mom walked over to one of the policemen standing by and inspecting the scene. "Officer, where's my husband?"

"This was your husband?" he asked her. I was standing a few feet behind Mom, next to the car and watching them talk.

"Was?!" My Mom shouted to him in a shaky voice and put her hand to her mouth. That word stabbed at me. What were they talking about? The police officer glimpsed at me real quick and then took my Mom aside. Shit.

Now I couldn't hear them. Through their mumbling I took a look around. There was an ambulance just ahead of our car on the opposite side of the road. A few police cars were inspecting some really damaged trucks, lying on their sides…trucks! One of them looked like Dad's and the front was completely totaled. The hood was bent up and the entire front window was shattered. The other truck lying just in front of Dad's looked almost the same, except with less damage and then right in the middle was a dead deer.

Mom was still talking, so I asked the closest officer closest to me. "What is going on? Sir what is that?"

"Well by the looks of it, and from some detectives we had here not too long ago, they concluded that those two trucks didn't want to hit that deer. So they steered away from it, but ended up steering in the same direction towards each other at very high speeds. Although in the process the deer did get hit half way as you can see." He pointed things out to me with a pen he was holding, as he had also been taking notes on a clipboard. "Oh I'm sorry Miss, who are you?" he asked, looking at me for the first time.

I could feel that I had gone white and I had suddenly gotten sick to my stomach; just simply staring at Dad's totaled truck. "I'm M-Miley S-Stewart. Did, did they..?" But I couldn't finish my question. My Mom noticed that I looked horrified and ran over to me.

"Miley, sweetie I've got to tell you something ok?" She said while wiping away her tears, but only to be replaced with more flowing tears.

"It-it's Daddy and Jackson, ain't it momma? S-s-something happened t-to them, didn't it?" I really didn't need her to say it. Her look and actions said it all.

"Oh baby girl…y-yes, something happened to your brother and father. Miley honey, they were in a bad accident. They….they didn't make it sweetie," she confirmed. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said while grabbing me up in a bone-crushing hug. We both now had tears flowing down are faces as we sobbed into each other's arms.

I'm crying and feeling as though my heart has been ripped out of my chest, but this all still feels so surreal. Like this really isn't happening, like I'm not standing here right now in the middle of the road, hugging my mother for all I'm worth.

You know, it's so weird. It feels like I'm not even _me_ right now. Like it was someone else that asked that officer what happened, and it was someone else that my mother just told that my daddy and brother are dead.

I wonder if this is normal, to feel so detached.

"Mom, please tell me this is all a joke or some kind of nightmare, and that we're really at home dozing on the sofa waiting for them to get home. Tell me this isn't real." I choked out in between sobs.

She didn't say anything. She just held me tighter as both our sobs got louder in intensity. I felt my legs start to collapse out from under me and we both collapsed to our knees, still embracing.

We must have stayed in that position in the middle of the road for a while because when we finally stood up, my knees and legs ached something fierce.

I looked over towards the scene to see a couple bodies on the ground covered up by white sheets. I wondered which one was Jackson and which one was Daddy, and it seems my feet were just as curious to know because they steered me towards the bodies as if they had a mind of their own.

I don't even know why I wanted to know. It was like I had a morbid curiosity to look.

"Miley, Miley honey! Where are you going? You shouldn't see them like this- Miley!"

I just ignored my mom. It almost seemed as if she weren't really talking to me. It felt like I was hearing her calling me from underwater or something.

"Excuse me, Miss? I don't think you want to do that," I ignored the EMT on the scene as well.

I slowly lifted the sheet covering the body on the left and immediately wished I hadn't. I turned my head to the left and hastily threw up.

Consciously I knew my brother was just in a car accident and would probably have injuries of some sort, but I had not expected to see…_that._ I almost expected him to look as he did everyday, not broken and bleeding as he did now. His face is so bloody from numerous cuts and his body is laying at odd angles that the human body was just not meant to bend in. I only managed to recognize him because of the necklace that managed to stay tied around his neck.

When I was seven, I made him a bead and block necklace for his 10th birthday. I was so proud of it that he said he'd never ever take it off because he knew how much it meant to me and he would do anything to put a smile on my face. He wouldn't even take it off when kids at school teased him for it and apparently, even a car crash and death hadn't managed to tear it from his neck.

I don't bother trying to lift the sheet to the right. I don't think I can bare to look at another horrific sight.

I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I just sort of boneless-ly sag into them.

"Mrs. Stewart? I'm sorry to bother you, the coroner is here to declare time of death and afterwards we will be taking the bodies- I'm sorry- your husband and son, we'll be taking them to the morgue. You are welcome to follow to say any last minute goodbyes. Again, I'm sorry for your loss," The EMT says.

Last minute goodbyes? Really, what good would it do? They aren't alive to hear them. I almost laugh at the absurdity of the statement but I manage to hold it in. Just barely. I think I've finally managed to move from the surreal stage to the delirious stage.

"Ok, we'll follow along behind you. Thank you," My mother replies to him.

_Thank you? Thank you?! _What exactly is she thanking him for?! I want to scream right now. How do you thank someone for telling you they are about to take your father and brother to the morgue for you to say "last minute goodbye's" to? I think my mother has just entered the delirious stage and I've just entered the anger stage.

We get to the hospital and take an elevator down towards the morgue. My mom enters through the swinging doors, but I choose to stay seated in one of the hard uncomfortable plastic chairs outside. I just can't say goodbye right now so I'll leave it to mom.

10 minutes later, she comes back out the swinging doors with tears still running down her cheeks and overly red eyes. She's carrying 2 plastic Ziploc bags filled with Daddy and Jackson's personal belongings and I can see the necklace I made for Jackson in the bag to the right and I just can't take it.

I turn and run from my mom, the morgue, from everything.

**End Flashback**

By this time Miley's head was buried in my shoulder. It had been a minute, no crying she just needed to pause in the comfort and warmth of my shoulder and think. Then she lifted her head and spoke up.

"I just couldn't take it all in at once, so that's why I ran. But then rest all had to happen. The coffins I could barely stand to look at and then the services for them. The speeches were really nice, but by looking at pictures, I guess I'm still getting over it." she sighed.

"Miley I'm really sorry. I know that word doesn't make up for a something like that like that. But if you don't mind my asking, how long has it been since it happened?"

"Um, I think it was just last year…yeah about a year ago." She shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, that's not that long. You know you're actually quite tough for holding up like this." I squeezed her into another hug which she was happy for.

"Thanks. But one thing is that I just wish I didn't fight with Jackson all the time, especially then. I wish I would have at least given him a hug before he left. Now I don't even know-"

"Hey, you two had some great times together alright? I'm sure he knows you miss him and will always love him forever." I tried to assure her.

"Yeah that's true, I guess we did, thanks Lilly. You know thanks for hearing all that I had to say too, it really means a lot." Miley smiled and moved her face closer to mine.

"Miles, its hardly been a day are you sure you want to?"

"You're comfort has been wonderful Lilly, and I want more." She smiled.

Then before I knew if her soft lips were pressing against mine. It was gentle, just like she said she wanted some more comfort. I returned the kiss, but not too much, even though it was amazing I wanted to make sure I gave her time, time from sharing those memories with me. Then suddenly it began to heat up, and Miley was the one that forced more into it.

**A/N Don't cry, sure it is angst, but it's all good. So please review The Great Idiot and FritoLays story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

**A/N: Ok, Turn.Me.On. (Formerly known as Fritolays) is taking the reigns of the author notes this time sooo… that being said, all I really have to say is: Read, Enjoy, and definitely Review! And now onto the story!**

**great.idiot- What the…? Is that the best you've got? Sorry, but I have to say that it was a bit lame. In their reviews, I think the reader's should say who they want to speak up in the a/n on each chapter. Sound good? Ok then, hope you all enjoy this chapter… Hee Hee Soo…The Great Idiot strikes again!**

**--**

Miley's POV:

I just shared _**the**_ most horrific memory of my existence with Lilly, and like everyday since that fateful day, I should be in pain and turmoil, but I'm not. At least not at this very moment. It's like all the negative emotions and feelings I've carried with me _every second_ of _every single day_ suddenly disappeared the second her lips touched mine.

To finally be free of the grief, if only for a moment, has me wanting to clutch Lilly to me and never let her go. No one's ever been able to make me forget, even for a minute, the face of my brother lying there on that cold pavement, or the mangled heap that lay under the white sheet next to him.

I've felt an acute stabbing pain in my heart since that visit to the morgue a year ago, but yet right here and right now it's gone, vanished, and I can only think of one way to continue to keep the pain at bay. So, feeling the urge to really lose myself for the first time in forever, I deepen the kiss.

Though Lilly seems surprised by my actions, I can tell she really doesn't mind. She seems to be getting just as lost in this kiss as I am, if her arms sliding around my waist and holding me tight are any indication.

The kiss and her arms wrapped securely around me feel so good that I can't hold back the moan that erupts from my throat as I snake my fingers through her hair to keep her head as close to mine as I can.

This feels so heavenly that I don't even care that I'm kissing someone I only just met today. If she didn't make me feel so…_safe_…I definitely wouldn't be, and it's not only that. It feels as though I've known her for years, a lifetime even. It feels as though she's already my best friend now despite having only known each other for mere hours.

Finally breaking the kiss, I release my hold on her head and just drape my arms on her shoulders. I notice she doesn't loosen her hold on me either and it makes my stomach flutter slightly.

"Lilly- I know this seems sudden, but there's just something about you that…I don't know how to explain it without sounding so incredibly cheesy."

"Hey, you don't even have to explain. I think I get it. I'm pretty sure I'm feeling the same way as you anyhow." Lilly says wearing a corny grin.

"Well, if you're feeling half of what I'm feeling right now, we have the makings of what could be a really great relationship." I hope I'm not rushing her into this but I really want to be with her. I don't ever want to lose the feeling I have in my heart right now, holding her close to me.

"I think so too Miles, and I hope I'm not rushing this but… you're right, we do have the makings of a good relationship. So, wanna give it a shot? Would you be my girlfriend?" She asks kind of shyly, and I have to say, I'm finding it very cute and endearing. "I mean, I know we don't really know each other all that well yet, but it really does feel like I've known you forever, you know?" She rushes out before I even have a chance to respond to her question.

"Lils, I know _exactly_ what you're talking about. I feel 100 the exact same way. So, YES, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I squeal out while hugging her with all the strength I have in my body.

It's amazing, I was so mad when mom made us move here. I felt like she was making us leave Daddy and Jackson behind just so _she_ could forget all about them and move on. I hated her, really hated her for a little while when she said we were moving to California, but now, I don't know how I could have ever felt that knowing that I would have never met my Angel had we not. She led me right back to my heart.

* * *

Before we both knew it, one month had slipped by. One month since the day we both met and became girlfriends. And that one month together was amazing. Our relationship was stronger and had matured, and we especially trusted each other like nothing else. We both felt it was beginning to get more set in stone.

And now on this day, I wanted to do something special for Lilly. I'm not sure if she had anything planned for me, but if I knew her well, which I know I do, then I'm pretty sure she might have something up her sleeve later on.

What I want to do was something I hardly ever do. Just thinking of it that way, it already sounds crazy. But I wanted to sing to her. I hardly ever do it because I'm older now. I used to sing a little bit when I was just a kid. But all kids sing just for the fun of it, they don't care about their voice when they're young. Now that I'm a teenager, these are the harder years when all the kids around you really judge you and if you sing, they even judge on what they think of your voice. I know I shouldn't care what other people think and I try not to let it get to me, but sometimes I just can't help it. So I've never sang since I was a little kid.

Now here we were sitting in my room. Lilly was sitting at my desk, studying a little bit. And I was just lying on my bed, watching her finish. She was going to be done soon, but I couldn't stand it much longer, so I broke the silence. Lilly looked up from her homework as I began to speak.

"Lilly, I've been thinking…I-" she didn't let me finish. But instead cut me off with a sarcastic remark.

"Wow, that's finally good to hear Miles. That's always a good thing…or sometimes bad, depending on what it is." she smirked.

"Oh shut up," I sat up on my bed and threw a small pillow at her. She simply blocked it and let out a small giggle. "You didn't let me finish. I've decided on what I want to do for you today."

"Today? What's so special about today?"

"You're kidding me right? Don't tell me you forgot."

"Yeah, I'm only joking. Of course I wouldn't forget our one month anniversary."

"Haha, very funny. Well I've got something for you, actually rather for you to listen to."

"What do you mean?"

I got up from my bed and walked out on my bedroom deck, Lilly followed. Then I sat down on a chair and picked up the guitar sitting next to it. "Well I wanted you to know just how much you really mean to me, so I wrote a little bit of a song to tell you some of my feelings."

Lilly sat in the chair next to me. "Aw thanks Miles, that's so sweet. I didn't know you could sing, you never told me."

Lilly's POV

"Well I'm not sure I can, but just bare with me and listen to the song part." Miley rolled her eyes, obviously trying to get past the singing part I brought up. I simply chuckled and then let her begin. "Alright, remember this isn't much, but I think I'll call this little bit, Right Here." then she began. It already started out beautiful.

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here_

She ended it softly and with a few strums of the guitar and then looked at me. I was simply in awe. Not only at the lyrics, but at her voice that she thought wasn't at all that great.

"Wow Miles, that was amazing! I love the song, thank you so much." I gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "And not only that, but your singing voice was like nothing I've ever heard, it was even more beautiful."

She giggled a bit. "Thanks Lil, yeah that actually felt good. That was really cool to sing."

"That's a good thing, because you know what you could do-"

"You're not really thinking that are you?" she had the same thoughts as mine again.

"I'm serious Miles, I really think you could record songs like this and more. I mean you have to find somebody with a recording studio and get in somehow cause-" she cut me off. I was talking fast again.

"Lilly, Lilly, no there is no way I'm doing that ok? It's just not really me, it's not something I'd do." She sighed and set down her guitar. "But thanks for the really big compliment." Miley smiled.

"Sure, no problem." we walked back into her room and sat next to each other on her bed. I sighed in a little disappointment. Her voice was that of a professional singer, a celebrity's voice. And there must be some way I could convince her to pursue it.

"You know, you'd make a lot of money if you tried this out."

"Lilly, I appreciate the thought, but I just like my life the way it is now. I just want to lead a regular one."

A regular life huh? Well maybe I could think of a way for both and talk to her mom about that too.

* * *

Miley's POV:

It's now been four months since we've gotten together and I couldn't be happier. I still go through down times when the thought that Jackson and Daddy can't be here to share in my happiness hits me, but those are getting to be fewer and far between.

Mom was a little wary at first when I told her about Lilly and I, but only because she thought we got together way to fast, and I admit getting together with someone the day you meet them is a tad bit quick, but it just felt right.

She's happy for us now though and has come to absolutely adore Lilly. She even calls Lilly her second daughter or the daughter she never had, much to my chagrin. I know she only says it to mess with me though so it doesn't really bother me. Truth is, I'm glad she likes Lilly enough to be able to joke like that. She even sees just how good Lilly and I are for each other and I think is especially glad that Lilly has managed to do what no one up until this point has been able to do, and that's to get me to stop wallowing in self-pity and depression. So basically the move to Malibu has been seen as a blessing in disguise to both my mom and I.

So currently I'm holding 2 different outfits to myself in front of the mirror on the back of my door trying to figure out which one might be better to wear tonight. Tonight is the school's Christmas Talent Show and somehow I let Lilly talk me into not only attending, but participating as well. Lilly thinks my singing voice is good enough to be in the show and when she gives me the puppy dog eyes, I just can't refuse. I swear she's got me wrapped right around her little finger, and honestly, I don't mind in the slightest. It's reciprocal, because she's wrapped right around my finger as well.

Finally deciding on the red dress, I throw the other one over my shoulder and on to the bed to be hung up at a later time.

Looking at the clock, I see that I have 2 hours before Lilly will be here to ride with Mom and I to the talent show.

One and a half hours later finds me showered, shaved, and almost ready to go. Deciding to forgo make-up tonight in lieu of a more natural look, I only apply some strawberry lip-gloss to my lips. Taking one last look in the mirror, I decide I'm satisfied with my look and grab my purse from the bed and make my way downstairs to wait for Lilly.

Still having 30 minutes to kill before Lilly shows up has got me puttering about, helping my mother straighten pillows and moving knick knacks to and from different shelves in and around the living room. Knowing that I'll soon be singing in front of a big group of people that will include my peers has me extremely nervous. Up until tonight, I'd only ever sang in front of one person and that was Lilly.

"You nervous 'bout tonight honey?"

"No, not really. Ok, maybe a little," I say with a light chuckle. "But I think you are just as nervous as me," I say pointing at her hands which have been cleaning the same spot on the stove for the past few minutes. "I think whatever stain you were trying to clean is either gone, or there to stay for good mom."

Wearing a look of slight embarrassment, my mom immediately stops and puts the rag down on the counter.

"Well I am a little bit. I mean I never knew you could sing Miley," She says with a little bit of awe in her voice. "I'm just so excited to hear you sing. So what're you gonna sing tonight anyhow?"

"Just a song I wrote. It's a surprise," I say with a smile. "Oh shoot, that reminds me, be right back."

I quickly dash back up the stairs as well as I can in my heels, and grab my guitar from my bedroom. Heading back down much slower than I went up, I hear 2 voices in the living room. Guess that means Lilly's here.

"I almost forgot this," I say holding up my guitar. "_That_ would have been disastrous. Hey Lilly!" I greet with a hug and a quick kiss after temporarily setting my guitar down against the back of the couch.

"Hey Miles, you ready for tonight? I'm so excited!" Lilly gushes with way too much enthusiasm.

"Yep, now let's get this show on the road!" I say while picking up my guitar and purse and heading for the front door.

* * *

As we entered the school's auditorium and I saw just how many people were there, my slight case of nervousness turned into a bad case of nervousness. I really don't know how I'm going to sing in front of this many people. I could feel my hands getting clammier by the second.

The expression on my face and the tenseness of my body must have given me away cause before I know it, my mom pulls me aside for a pep talk.

"It's gonna be fine. Now I know I've never heard you sing, but I know you, and you got a heart of gold. So just let some of that leak into your singin' and you'll be fine. _You_ baby girl, are gonna be _great_. I know it, and your Daddy and Jackson would be so proud of you regardless of how you sound. So stop worryin' and knock'em dead sweetheart," Mama finishes with a soft kiss to my forehead.

I think if I were any other junior in high school, I would be embarrassed by this show of affection, but since I'm not anyone but me, I'm not in the slightest.

Slightly misty eyed, I give my mom a tight hug and whisper in her ear, "Thanks Mama, I love you."

"I love you to baby girl, so much," Mama answers back with a slight waver in her voice. Pulling back from our emotional embrace, I spot Lilly to the side standing somewhat awkwardly trying not to intrude on our mother/daughter emotional pep talk.

Holding my hand out to Lilly, I silently ask her to take it. "Come with me to sign in?"

"Ok."

As we weave our way through the throng of people trying to find good seats in the auditorium, I catch sight of Oliver standing next to his mother. I think about making a detour to say hello, but taking a better look at his mother, I quickly nix the idea. His mom is scary.

After finding the teacher in charge of the talent show and signing in, Lilly and I head back over to where my mother is sitting to watch the talent show with her. Sitting down next to my mother, Lilly sits down next to me and discreetly takes and holds my hand where no one can see. I'm not set to go on until almost the end of the show, so I have plenty of time for the butterflies in my stomach to sit and kick it up a gear as more and more time goes by.

The teacher comes onto the stage and the lights dim slightly to signal the start of the show. One after another, students go out onto the stage and perform their talent. Some were funny, some were good, and some were downright embarrassing. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I won't be falling into that last category when all is said and done.

Seeing Amber and Ashley come out onto the stage to perform, I stand up and say quick goodbyes to my mom and Lilly. Making my way backstage, I try to prepare myself to go on after the school's resident bitches are done. I know my mama taught me to see the best in people and to shrug off any mean remarks, but those two just always seem to get under my skin. Always calling me a hillbilly, making fun of my parents, and saying horrible things about Lilly and I. And hearing the way they sound onstage is only making the butterflies in my stomach worsen. They sound really good.

"Oh Stewart, I really don't think you should bother going out there. I don't think anyone in Malibu is interested in hearing your pig calls," Amber says with derision. I really don't know what their problem is.

"Oh, and people aren't really into banjo playin' either," says Ashley after spying my guitar case behind me. I just roll my eyes at their usual "Ooh Tss" finger touch they do. I mean, we're juniors, we're going to be graduating and going to college next year. How much more juvenile can you get.

Hearing my name being called, I sidestep around the wicked witches and ignore their call of, "break a leg, literally", as I make my way to the front of the stage.

Taking my guitar out of its case, I sit on the stool that was provided for me and lower the microphone to my level. Spying my mom and Lilly in the crowd with proud looks on their faces has completely chased away all butterflies I've had.

"Um, h-hi. My name is Miley Stewart…and I'm going to sing a song for y'all tonight. I wrote this song for my Daddy and my Brother who are no longer with us, so I'm going to dedicate this song to them. So, umm, here it goes."

Closing my eyes, I slowly start to strum the chords on my guitar. I can feel myself somehow slowly start to detach from myself as I start to sing. The words just kind of flow out of me as I sing from my heart and pour it into the song like mama said.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

Opening my eyes up, I find my mother in the crowd. The auditorium lights making the tear tracks on her cheeks clearly visible. A big bright proud smile is also visible on both hers and Lilly's face.

As I finish up the song, both my mom and Lilly shoot up from their seats starting a round of applause that soon becomes thunderous as the rest of the attending students, parents, and teachers join in, in a standing ovation. I find myself quite speechless as I mutter a heartfelt "thanks" into the microphone and make my way off the stage.

A smug grin adorns my face as I catch sight of the dropped jaws on Amber and Ashley's faces.

I stayed back stage for another minute, as they were about to announce the winner. I then noticed some of the other competitors hanging back as well, most of them were the good competition. They were also waiting for the big announcement.

Then one of the teachers walked up on stage and towards the microphone. "This has been one of the most humorous, entertaining, as well as dramatic talent shows we've had in this high school yet." Dramatic? My attention suddenly became its fullest at that word…dramatic, I know she's talking about me. I over did it all. Wait calm down and stop overanalyzing things Stewart. Lot's and lot's of applause and especially a standing ovation is a good thing right? Alright, just focus on the award. "Now it is my pleasure to announce the winner of this talent show. Who has been to this school for the first year, but is also very talented, Ms. Miley Stewart!" She said louder as more clapping began.

I was still backstage and simply stood there, frozen. Frozen at the honor, even though it was just a simple school talent show, it was really cool to know my singing was just that great. I saw the teacher move to the side of the microphone so that I could come up and speak.

I was finally snapped out of it by angry voices. "What?!" Amber and Ashley said in unison with angry voices.

"Our performance was so much better. It was louder and we even danced." Amber said.

"Yeah, you just sat there and you were too quiet. Aren't hillbillies supposed to be loud?" Ashley dumbly asked.

I thought about this statement for a moment. "Well, I guess I'm not as much of a hillbilly as you thought." I threw in their faces with a smirk. Then I finally had the nerve to walk up on the stage.

The teacher had been holding a big bouquet of roses. She handed them to me and then I gave her a smile and let out a soft 'thank you' as she walked away. Then I saw that microphone and stared at it, it was staring right back at me. Taunting me as I was speechless for a moment. But finally found words to say.

"I-I'd like to thank ya'll for this award and let you know how honored I am." I realized my accent came to a sudden flare as I spoke, but I decided I shouldn't care. I just continued on. "I'd especially like to thank my Mama and my best friend Lilly for believin' in me and knowin' that I could do this. Thanks again." Some more applauding came, then quietly ceased as I began to walk away.

As I walked off stage, everyone began getting up from their chairs to leave. As I passed by Amber and Ashley, on the way, I noticed glares from them. But I simply held my head high and continued towards the crowd to find my Mother and Lilly. I spotted them right away, standing very close to the stage.

Mom ran over to me first and gave me a tight, quick hug. "Oh I am so proud of you baby girl. That was wonderful!" After we pulled out of the quick hug, my Mom whipped away a few left over tears.

"Thanks Mom." I chuckled slightly and then looked at Lilly, but only for a split second, as she had suddenly given me a hug as well.

"Yes! That was awesome Miles! I think you did really great too. I just hope that was good enough. No actually I think that was more than good enough."

"More than…? Lilly what are you talking about?" Lilly didn't answer back. Instead she walked to the back of the room real quick and then returned with a man following her, a tall man in a suit. Then Lilly stood to the side so he could walk in front of her. The man stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hello Ms. Stewart, I am Mr. Louis Taylor. I'm from a major record label. I'm a talent scout here and it seems as though you are exactly the type of person I am looking for. I haven't heard an amazing voice like yours in years. That song of yours was beautiful. Ms. Truscott here sure wasn't lying when she told me to come tonight and listen to you sing." My eyes widened as I looked at Lilly, who still just stood to the side of Mr. Taylor. She was just simply smirking at my surprise.

"A-a record? So you want to sign _me_ onto a record?" I suddenly stumbled upon my words.

"Well first you'd have to sing to a few others in the company and see what they think. But yes of course and only if you want to."

I was still a bit shocked, but I loosened up a little. I looked at Lilly again, she was still smiling. I didn't know weather to be mad at her, for sneaking him in without me knowing, or happy. I was a bit nervous about the whole thing, but I did decide that I wanted to do it.

* * *

**Ok, sorry it took us soo long to update. I think friends, family and life in general caught up with both of us and distracted us. We'll definitely try to stay on top of it from now on though. Hopefully the long chapter will make up for some of the delay though :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

**A/N: Turn.Me.On. here. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading our story. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! We both really appreciate it. :)**

**Next in line… -boo.yah.the.great.idiot-21 here! Alright, I'll just be The Great Idiot, for short. And incase you couldn't tell by now, I have a big ego. No just joking, not right now anyway, but that's beside the point, the point is that I actually agree with **_**Frito**_**, excuse me, I mean Ms...Ms…**_**Turn.Me.On. **_**Seriously, I still can't call you that name for a reason, therefore you will still be known to me as **_**Frito**_**. **

**Yeah well anyway I agree about those readers out there and appreciate the reviews, as well as compliments in those reviews, we always like those. Also special thanks to some _friends _also known as distracters to get my mind off the story at needed times. And I'm starting to sound like a speech, so read this now and maybe we'll get more reviews this time…thank you and good night!**

* * *

Miley's POV

After accepting the record deal, I had an appointment set. And soon found myself walking back inside my house with Mom and Lilly, laughing every now and then at certain recollections, or jokes about the talent show.

I sat down on the couch, real wiped out from the night's events. Then Lilly came and sat next to me as my Mom sat on a big soft chair. "Gosh Lil, I still can't believe you had the nerve to bring a talent scout in there."

"And I can't believe you had the nerve to say yes." She chuckled and linked her arm with mine.

"Well I'm proud of you darlin' and I'm happy you accepted too."

I smiled at this. "Thanks Mama. But now the question is, if I'm really as good as ya'll say I am and those other people I sing to think so too, then I won't be able to lead a normal life if I get signed onto a record, will I?"

There was a short silence following. I must have been right and I had the feeling all along anyway. But was there anything they could say about it?

"We can try baby girl, just because you're a great singer doesn't mean you can't lead a normal-"

"Although all those great singers out there have huge fortunes and are always in the spotlight and all over magazines and have so much fame and-"

"Lilly!" I said loudly and nudged her in her ribs with my elbow. "Don't interrupt my Mother."

"Oh sorry, I was just saying though, that it might be kind of hard." She said quietly now, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"I know Lilly, I was just saying that we could try and think of some way Miley can lead a normal life." Mama said to her and then we fell into another small silence. This time it felt like it was all full of thought and what I should do.

"Well I'm tired and it's getting late. How about we all just sleep on it?" I suggested.

"Yeah you're right, and your appointment isn't for another couple of days, so we still have some more time to think." Lilly agreed.

"But remember, I still don't know yet, so we shouldn't set anything in stone yet."

"Yeah alright we know." My Mom said. "Well it's dark out now Lilly, so would you like me to drive you home?"

"That would be great, thanks Mrs. S." Lilly and I got up from the couch, we gave each other a hug and with that, they both left for Lilly's house.

--

The next morning, as I was eating breakfast, Lilly came running into the house ten minutes sooner then I would have expected her to.

"Miles! Guess what?!" she ran up to my side so fast I dropped my fork on my plate.

"Whoa, slow down Lil. What'd you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Come to think of it, nothing yet actually. Do you mind?" she asked while already serving herself some pancakes.

"Nope, go right ahead." I chuckled at her excitement about whatever it was she was about to tell me.

Once she had some food on her plate, she went off again. "Alright, I was watching the movie Transformers last night, and guess what?"

I groaned a little. "Lilly, it's too early, can't you just ask your Mom if you have any questions?" I picked my fork back up and started eating. Then I looked at Lilly, only to see her roll her eyes.

"Oh come on Miles, I know what all that means!" suddenly my Mom came down stairs.

"Well good morning Lilly, you're here early I see."

"Yeah, good Morning Mrs. S." Lilly nodded to her and then continued on with our conversation as I kept eating, while she hadn't even touched her food. "Alright, it's just that at the very end, there was a line that Optimus Prime, said that caught my attention about what we might be able to do to solve your problem, about trying to stay normal."

"Ok Lilly slow down, what was it?"

"Well they were all turned into cars again, except him of course and he said something like, "We're here, hiding in plain sight…" Miley think about it 'hiding in plain sight'."

"You know, something like that might actually work." My Mom suddenly spoke up. "But Lilly you'd better hush up and eat your pancakes alright? You girls don't want to be late for school."

Lilly smiled at this. "Oh right, sorry." Then she dug into her food and began to eat real quickly.

Mom understood what Lilly had said right away, but I was still confused. 'Hiding in plain sight'…now that just sounds like a riddle and I'm surprised Lilly figured it out before me.

-- - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - -- -- -

Lilly's POV

"So what did you mean by hiding plain sight?" Miley asks me still looking confused.

"Well, when ever you perform or whatever, you could change your look. You know, wear a wig or something." I state with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Lils, be serious. That would never work. People would still recognize me. A wig wouldn't hide anything." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, it could work. It worked for Superman, didn't it?" I state more than ask. "And he only put glasses on, so there!"

I look at Miley trying to picture her with different color hair. Maybe red hair would work.

"You think a wig would hide my identity JUST cause it work's in a movie?! Key word being movie, you know, fictional." Miley says sarcastically.

"Ok, so maybe not just a wig. We could change your whole image. Your clothes, your hair color, your name, we could even get you contacts! I bet NO ONE would recognize you then." I state emphatically. I really think this could work.

"Hmm, maybe. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Maybe Mama came up with some ideas too." She says as we walk through the school doors heading to our lockers before 1st period.

"Hey Ollie." I say in greeting as he walks towards us.

"Hey Lilly. Miley, you were awesome at the talent show! I never knew you could sing like that!" Oliver says while slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, _and_ she got signed by a record company! She's gonna be famous!" I say proudly.

Miley's face turns red at our praise and I can't help but stare. She really is so beautiful.

"Thanks Oliver." Miley says almost shyly.

The warning bell rings signaling that class is about to start in two minutes. We hurry up and grab the appropriate books and book it for class.

- -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - -- -- - - -- - --

Miley's POV

I sit at the lunch table and slowly start picking at my lunch. Lilly and Oliver are both shoveling their faces as if they both hadn't eaten in weeks. I guess most people would find it very un-lady like for a girl to eat like that, but I can't help but find it absolutely adorable. Especially when she puts her arm around her tray as if people are going to steal her lunch, which I guess with Oliver sitting next to her is quite possible.

"Hey, you were awesome at the show Miley." Some random guy tells me with a nod of his head as he walks by our lunch table. I throw out an awkward thanks before putting my head back down to stare at my tray.

Random people have been coming up to me all day to congratulate me on my win at the talent show and I've had a perpetual red face all day long from embarrassment. I have yet to see Amber and Ashley thankfully. They were both livid after the show and I've sorta been avoiding the duo like the plague. I can just imagine what those two would say or do at being beaten.

Seeing Oliver and Lilly are both done with their lunches, I hurry and eat the edible parts of my lunch before we all pick up our trays to throw away the trash.

"Man, you sure are the popular one today Miles! I bet it just kills Amber and Ashley," Oliver says with a massive grin on his face. "I mean, did you guys see their faces when they announced the winner? Priceless!"

"Yeah, that did make the night that much sweeter." I say with a laugh.

"Ugh, speaking of Amber and Ashley, here they come." Lilly states with annoyance pointing down the hall.

Looking in the direction Lilly pointed towards, I see Amber and Ashley pushing people out of their way, tearing down the hall towards us. Seeing the looks of anger and hatred on their faces, I start to feel butterflies in my stomach on the confrontation soon to come.

The two evil partners in crime approached the three of us. "Look, if those idiot judges had any taste in music, they would have chosen pop. Do you honestly think that some country hick could suddenly show up and sing something way too…country-ish?" Amber said right into my face and then continued on. "Well I don't think you deserve any award for that piece of shit you call country music. I don't know what those jerks were thinking."

She got on my nerves when she called me a, 'country hick'. But once she called my music shit, well that made my anger rise even more. "Oh no, no way just called my music a piece of shit!" I said back to her, almost a yell. Suddenly Lilly intervened.

"Miley no, just let it go." Lilly said and put a hand on my shoulder, possibly stopping me from doing something stupid. So I turned around, ready to walk away, I also felt Lilly let out a breath of relief that it was the end. But I thought wrong, it wasn't the end of it.

"Yeah that's right Miley, let it go, just walk away. And don't forget that damn country song about who ever the hell it is you miss." Ashley said to me, as though taunting me for more.

Now that was it, I couldn't let that one go and Lilly knew I wouldn't. I turned around as quick as a whip. "Take that back you bitches." I said a bit loudly and glared at the both of them.

"What?"

"Yeah, what did you just call us?" Amber asked with a cocky voice and put her hands on her hips.

"I said, take it BACK YOU BITCHES!" I yelled now and threw my back pack on the floor.

Suddenly, Amber swung her fist at me. I was thinking of dodging or swinging back, but my thoughts were too slow, as her fist was about to make contact with my face. I closed my eyes and heard a smack. But felt nothing. Why was there no pain? I opened my eyes only to find Lilly standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it, she had just taken Amber's hard blow to her own face.

I pushed Lilly gently to the side of me. I heard her wince in pain a bit, but I had to do this first. I charged at Amber, took her by the shoulders and slammed her against some lockers, face first. Then I watched her slide to the ground.

I could feel my eyes flashing with anger and I spoke loudly to her with anger. "If you ever try that again, you'll see me come out of nowhere, to do much worse. Got it?" I said and pointed at her, then I looked up at Ashley, she simply nodded. "Good, stay the hell away from me and my friends, especially Lilly." And with having the last word, I turned around, gently took Lilly by the shoulders and walked off, Oliver following us.

Once we were far down the hall and into another, we arrived at my locker. I looked at Lilly. "So how is it, are you ok?"

"Oh it's not too bad, just right next to my eye but I'm fine, I-"

"Lilly come on now, be honest."

"Alright, I guess it does sting, so I might get-"

"Yeah you might get a good shiner right there." I touched it tenderly and she winced a little from the pain. Then I hugged her in a rush. "Gosh Lil, I am so sorry. You know, you really didn't have too-"

"Hey it's ok, I wanted too. Besides you weren't thinking too quickly right then anyway." She chuckled.

"Very funny. Well yeah I know, it's just that some of those memories you know? Well I just couldn't let what they said go, and it clouded my head a little too much I guess." I sighed.

"Miles it's ok, I understand. And hey, at least you got that last word set in pretty good." Lilly giggled. Then I started to as the scene replayed before my eyes.

"Yeah you're right, I guess I got a good one in."

"And it had better stick with them or else." Oliver suddenly said. I totally forgot his presence.

"Mhm, you're right. And it's three against two so far, unless they get some more evil friends." I thought out loud. Then turned to Lilly. "Alright Lil, let's get you to the nurses office so-"

"Are you joking? I don't need a nurse for this, it's really not that bad." She replied a bit stubbornly.

I quickly turned around and opened up my locker. "Just look." I pointed to the mirror on my locker door.

"Alright fine, so it's a really light shade of purple. There are only a few more classes left and then we can go home. Miles, I'll live." She put a hand on my shoulder.

I chuckled, she was cute in this mood. "Well alright then, I'll let you if you really want. But I'm helping you fix it up when we get home."

"Mk cool, thanks Miley." Lilly said with a smile.

"You're welcome Lils."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Miles, how was school?" Mom asks as we walk in the door without looking up from the book she was reading on the couch.

"School was alright. We got into a slight….altercation after lunch, but everyone's fine! No one's in trouble! Promise." I finish quickly before she has a chance to get worked up over the fight.

Looking up from her book quickly, Mama gives me a careful look over and notices Lilly standing next to me.

"Oh hey Lilly, how are- Oh my goodness, that's quite a shiner you got there Lilly!" Mama says while getting up to come inspect Lilly's face closer up.

"I thought you said everyone is ok Miles. This doesn't look fine to me." She says with her hands now on her hips.

"Honestly Mrs. S., I'm fine. Really, no one got hurt. And Amber tried to hit Miley! I just jumped in front and kinda took the blow meant for Miley." Lilly says shyly.

"Lilly, that was a brave thing you done there. While I don't condone fighting, thank you." Mama tells Lilly while giving her a light hug.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat Mrs. S. if it meant Miley stayed safe." Lilly says completely seriously while looking straight into mama's eyes.

"I know you would Lilly."

"Me too Lils." I add putting in my two cents.

Watching the interaction between Mama and Lilly and hearing the heartfelt statement from Lilly has left me slightly choked up.

"So mom, Lilly and I were brainstorming ideas this morning about how I could keep my life separate from singing and if I get famous and all and we came up with changing my name and wearing a wig and stuff. What do you think?" I ask Mama as we all take a seat on the couch.

"So you want to have a secret identity? And make up a stage name? I think that's a wonderful idea girls." Mama says smiling brightly at the both of us.

"We'll have to take a trip to the mall and have you try on different disguises. Did you guys come up with any stage names?" She asks curiously.

"No, we really didn't get passed the idea of wigs and clothes." Lilly says with a chuckle.

"Ok, well, I'm sure we can come up with some good ones. Do you girls have homework you need to do?" She asks us with a knowing look.

"Ohhh okay. Come on Lils, let's go to my room to start," I say holding my hand out to Lilly to pull her up form the couch.

"Dinner will be done in an hour girls. I'll call you when it's done!" Mama yells up the stairs as we practically run up the stairs to my room.

"OK MOM!" I yell back in response.

"Sooo, now that we're alone," Lilly says with her hands on my hips while wriggling her eyebrows.

"Oh no, homework first. After the last time Mama caught us making out, I don't think so Lils." I say with a smirk on my face. "But a little afternoon kiss won't hurt anything." I say before pulling her in for a brief but toe curling kiss.


End file.
